


Narcissa

by BunnyBopper



Series: Three Times Severus Snape Got Pegged (For The First Time) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Pegging, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: The guiding touch of Narcissa's hand is welcome but unnecessary; her sweet words alone could command anything, and she would have it. From both of them.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Three Times Severus Snape Got Pegged (For The First Time) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185758
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Narcissa

"Lay back down, darling. That's a good boy." 

Severus does as he's told, sinking back into the luxurious cushions. The guiding touch of Narcissa's hand is welcome but unnecessary; her sweet words alone could command anything, and she would have it. From both of them. This is something she knows well, but still, she's generous with her touch. She reaches out to softly caress Severus' bare chest, tilts her sylphlike neck, allowing Lucius to drag his lips across it. 

Narcissa smiles down at him, a hint of mischief playing on her lips. Severus knows that look. He's seen it many times, after all. She wore it the first time she cupped the back of his head, then Lucius', steering them together in an open-mouthed kiss, before guiding them back to take turns tasting between her legs. She wore it the time she pushed Severus gently to his knees and told him word for word just how Lucius liked having his cock sucked, instructing him through the process until Lucius came in his mouth for the first time. 

He wonders what's in store for them both tonight. 

The bed shifts slightly as Narcissa stands and already he's missing her weight on top of him, her warmth. But he enjoys the sight of her slender form draped in the creamy, silk camisole and matching knickers. He watches her plant a loving kiss on Lucius' mouth before saying, "Get him ready for me, my love. I shan't be long..." 

Lucius gazes after her as she slips away, only turning back to Severus once she’s left the room. He smiles too, gives him a look that says, _'oh my wife and her amusements'_. As if this is all just for Narcissa's benefit. As if neither of them wants this, needs this, quite as desperately as the other. 

Then it's Lucius' weight on top of him. Heavy and firm. Rough. Worlds apart from the delicate touch of his wife. Lucius is shirtless, but his trousers remain on, the feel of the fine fabric cool against Severus' nakedness. For a brief moment, he worries about dirtying them, but then Lucius' mouth meets his and all worry melts away. 

Another way in which Lucius is different from Narcissa in bed is that he doesn't waste any time. He's taken Severus in hand before their tongues meet. Severus groans into his mouth. Lucius knows what he wants and how to get him there quickly. He strokes Severus efficiently, until he's fully stiff, before tearing their mouths apart. Then he eases his way down, running his tongue roughly across his chest, nipping his navel with his teeth as he makes his purposeful way down Severus' body. 

Severus' breath hitches with disappointment when Lucius bypasses his cock entirely, brushing his lips tantalisingly over his balls as he keeps moving downward. The sound of his own heartbeat fills Severus' ears. He tenses, wondering where Lucius' mouth is going to stop. He doesn't have to wait long for an answer as Lucius places his hands firmly on the back of Severus' thighs and tilts him back, spreading him wide in the process. For a moment, there's only the warm tickle of Lucius' breath and then his tongue slides against his ass, wet and impossibly hot. 

The tongue begins to move in slow, lazy flicks. Severus squirms under the strange new sensation. He's not sure whether the heat rising up his neck is due to embarrassment or excitement until Lucius' hand snakes up his thigh before finally returning to his eager cock, and he knows it's very much the latter. Then Lucius is all business again, stroking and tugging and probing his tongue deeper and the combination of it all is just too much. 

"That's enough, love," Narcissa calls from across the room. "Come over here." 

Lucius slides off Severus obediently, reluctantly letting go of his cock after giving it a final squeeze that makes Severus suck the air sharply through his teeth. He slips off the bed and pads lightly across the floor to her. She still has her pretty silk camisole on top but from the waist down she's bare. Severus is so transfixed by the dark curls between her legs, he almost doesn't notice what she's handing to Lucius; a strap-on. 

Lucius kneels down and helps her step into it, kisses her hips as he tightens the straps around them. Severus watches with mounting excitement. Is Narcissa going to fuck Lucius right in front of him? The thought makes Severus cock twitch. 

She's standing beside the dressing table and Severus can't help but notice the small, wooden chair next to it has been turning around to face the bed. Once the strap is firmly in place, Narcissa gives her husband a familiar look of adoration and motions for him to sit. She strokes his hair, his face, before running her hand down to the front of his trousers. She looks him right in the eyes, enjoying the way they glaze over with lust. Lucius is so distracted that he doesn't notice the thin, black rope coiling around the arms of the chair until he's bound to it by the wrists. A look of mild surprise spreads across his face and he looks down, giving the ropes an experimental tug; they hold fast. 

"Just a precaution, dearest," she says. "We all know how impatient you can be..." 

She leans over him a final time, whether it's to give him one last reassuring kiss or to tease his cock again, Severus can't be sure. Probably both, knowing Narcissa. Then her attention turns to Severus. 

All Severus' attention, however, is on the phallus nestled between her legs. It's a modest thing, but, to Severus' inexperienced eye, it seems huge. It's made of a cool, grey glass, curved at the tip, and, unlike the real thing that has a tendency to bob ridiculously, stands hard as she walks slowly towards him, pausing on her way to pick up the well-used vial of lubricant that rests on the bedside table. 

Only then does he realise it isn't Lucius she plans to fuck. 

If the thought of Lucius' tongue in his ass made Severus tense, this was surely enough to make him clam-up altogether. But he finds himself relaxing somewhat when she puts her hands on him, easing his hips up the same way Lucius had moments before. She pours some of the lubricant – Severus' own creation so he can be assured of its quality – into her hand. Then she coats him with the utmost care before delicately sliding her fingers inside him. She watches him for his reaction as she moves them inside him, trying to assess just how much he can take, only satisfied once he’s arching his back, trying to take more of her inside him. 

She carefully lines the phallus up against him. The slick, cold, hardness of the glass a shock after the warmth of Lucius' tongue and the softness of her fingers. She takes her time, letting him stretch around it before pushing inside little by little. It's halfway inside before he knows it. Narcissa pauses, letting him breathe through it, cooing at him all the while - _'That's it. Good boy. Our precious boy.'_ \- and her words are all the encouragement he needs to take her the rest of the way in. 

The first few thrusts are small, gentle things. Inching out of him ever-so-slightly before pushing back in. The glass is warming up with the heat of his body but still it's unforgivingly hard inside him. She's careful though, considerate. Waits until he can take it before speeding up her movements. Another moan escapes his lips and she smiles in approval, lets the straps of her camisole slip down slightly to reveal the barest hint of nipple by way of reward. The sight makes his neglected cock throb harder. 

Severus glances towards Lucius, to find him gazing back at them in awe, ice-blue eyes roving over both of their bodies as they move together. He bites down hard on his lip as he watches his wife thrust harder and Severus can tell he's trying not to moan. The frustrated bulge of his trousers is now impossible to deny and Severus has no doubt he would be touching himself right now if he wasn't bound to the chair. 

"You're doing so well, darling. So good." 

Her voice brings him back to her. She looks radiant. Little wisps of hair have fallen free from her meticulous updo and a pretty pink flush suffuses her pale neck. Pressure starts to build deep inside him and Severus wonders how long it would take for him to come from this alone. Probably not long if she keeps praising him like that. 

He doesn't have to wait to find out though, because Narcissa finally takes him in her still-slick hand. She strokes him just as hard and fast as she's fucking him and doesn't stop even when he's moaning and writhing and telling her just how close to coming he is. And then he is coming except he's feeling it in more than just his cock that's starting to spurt over Narcissa quickening hand and onto his own stomach; he's feeling it everywhere. His whole body awash with wave after wave of mind-altering sensation. 

Severus is a sticky, panting mess when Narcissa carefully slides her glass cock out of him. As she slips out of the strap, he turns his head lazily to look at Lucius again, who is all but fucking the air in frustration. Severus briefly wonders which of them his friend is more envious of right now before Narcissa starts to clamber on top of him, wearing the same mischievous smile as before. 

"Don't worry about Lucius," she says, once she's straddling his face, "He can wait a bit longer." 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my pegging Severus Snape series. Let me know which one you liked best!


End file.
